Considerable time and energy are used in the play of sports outside. Most of this play, in various sports, occurs on grass fields, or on fields that are at least partially grassy. When play occurs outside, it is contingent upon favorable weather conditions. This is true whether the sport is amateur or professional. In professional sports considerable resources are marshaled for play to occur.
In sports like soccer (futbol), baseball, cricket, and American football, all of which are played professionally, outside play on grass surfaces occurs at great cost. Teams of grounds keeping professionals are enlisted to plant, cut, water and keep grassy play surfaces healthy. All manner of materials like fertilizer are used to build and maintain such surfaces. When it rains in abundance, these fields of play are abandoned for a time and often, covered up, to prevent further water saturation due to rainstorms.
Sometimes, long rain delays push play into the next or subsequent days depending upon how much more rain is received and the condition of the field of play once rain stops. In professional play, this costs time and money. In amateur play, it costs time, money, concession sales, parking fees and often missed opportunities to play at all. In amateur play particularly, there are no teams of grounds keepers to bring a field back to suitable and safe use for amateurs to continue or start their play. For example, fields used in amateur play are rarely if ever tarped or covered as is done on professional or college fields of play. In professional play, though grounds keepers exist, their use is both expensive and time-consuming.
Safety on fields of play contemplated herein is also paramount. When fields of play are rained upon, and/or un-level their safe use diminishes. Even when such fields have had time to dry and/or been treated by covering (e.g., a tarp cover), their safe use remains compromised. What is needed therefore is a product and/or method that increases the safety of a field of play herein once and as its excess moisture is removed.
What is needed is a low cost, effective solution to prepare, remediate, enrich, grade and/or maintain fields of play with respect to absorbing excess moisture therefrom, thereby enabling faster and safer use of the fields for play.